Cullen Counterparts
by Georgiana1234
Summary: Imagine the characters from Twilight meat their counterparts from Harry Potter. This is very strange so prepare to be weirded out people!
1. Edward meet Harry

**AN: Hi! This is my second fanfiction!!! Wooohoo. It is kinda a cross between Twilight and Harry potter. I've put it under twilight hoping that veryone who reads it has read Harry Potter but I don't usually write fanfictions for HP, its my stupid friends that got me into it with there fanfictions CURSE THEM. Neway enjoy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the Mabadachi trio because I was once a part of them and they are two of my bestest pally. (oh and their fanfiction is quite good. . .I suppose.) Byeeeeeee**

**P.S If you like this read my other fanfiction: I vent to suck your blood! Which I wrote when I was in the Mabadachi trio. NEway I'll stop yapping cyaaaaaaaaa.**

Chapter One: Harry meet Edward.

It was a dark and lonely night and two figures sat at a bar in the middle of nowhere. Harry Potter leaned over to Edward Cullen.

"Can I buy you a drink mate?" he asked. Edward looked up, surprised by the hospitality of this complete stranger.

"Erm. . .sorry I don't drink." He said staring at his fingers.

"Oh right. . ." says Harry but adds, still trying to be friendly. "How about something to eat?"

"I don't eat." Said Edward without thinking. He nearly kicks himself realizing that the human response to the question. "I mean. . ." he coughed. "I'm not hungry."

"Right. . ." said Harry, slightly weirded out. "So why you in here, woman troubles."

Edward had a sudden erg to confide in the stranger.

"You could say that." He smiled to himself and twiddled his thumbs.

"Well you don't have to tell m. . ." Harry began but Edward interrupted.

"Well there's this girl, she. . ." he realized how stupid his problem would sound. ". . .wants me to change her." He finished half heartedly.

"Oh!" nodded Harry knowingly. "You're Edward Cullen aren't you?" he asked.

"How do you know my. . ." Edward began.

"I've read twilight!" said Harry and produced a copy from his bag.

"What's that?" Edward said and reached towards it. At this point a woman called Stephanie Meyer rushed into the bar and grabbed the book from Harry's fingers.

"This is for your own good Edward." She yelled and threw the book on the fire before rushing out shouting "Sorry Harry I'll buy you a new one!"

"What the hell?" said Edward. Harry shrugged and looked shifty. Damn, he thought forgot the number one rule of the twilight fan base, never tell Edward or Bella about it, maybe Rosalie, maybe Emmett, maybe Alice, maybe Jasper, maybe Esme maybe Carlisle but never Edward and Bella. He mentally scolded himself.

"Anyway. . ." he continued out loud "I'm sure you get this a lot but your really not as handsome as I imagined."

"What did you say?" said my furious echoing voice from somewhere above the ceiling.

"Where the hell did that come from?" said Edward and Harry simultaneously and looked around expecting to see a figure but they were still the only people in the bar. If there had been a time for spooky music it would have been then. They both gathered up their things and moved to another bar 50 meters away.

They continued there conversation, Harry ordering an extra pint of butterbear.

"So it must have pretty hard when you had to leave Bella." Said Harry. Edward had given up questioning Harry's mysterious sources.

"Yeah it was but, enough about me." Said Edward hastily changing the subject. "Tell me about yourself."

Harry lent back in his chair. "Well my parents died when I was one, everyone I have ever looked up to is now dead and the person who gave me this. . ." he pointed at the lightening shaped line on his forehead. ". . .is still trying to kill me along with 50 followers." There was silence for a while.

"Wow." said Edward. "Well if it is any consolation my parents died 80 years ago."

"Thanks." Said Harry gloomily, there was a morose silence.

The same voice came echoing down from above. "EMOOOOOS!" and they both hung their heads in shame.

**AN: I realize that this is very bad and weird but it will get better so read on please!**

**Next up: Jacob and Lupin. Awooooooooooooooo! (That was supposed to be a wolf, I know it's pathetic.)**


	2. Lupin meet Jacob

Chapter Two: Jacob meet Lupin

Remus Lupin sat huddled over a glass of fire whiskey, watching it swirl slightly in his shaking hands. He was mildly aware of a figure watching him. He looked up and saw a boy no older than 17 sat a little away from him playing with his thumbs. The boy had golden skin and was reasonably bulky. Lupin was about to turn back to his drink when the boy spoke.

"Hi." He said in a voice rough as granite. Lupin stared at him for a moment before realizing that he was supposed to answer.

"Hi" he said timidly. Jocab Black suddenly felt warm towards the complete stranger. As though there was something between them, as if they were similar in some way, Remus Lupin had the same feeling. They both sighed beating down their ludicrous thoughts.

"I'm Remus Lupin." said Remus Lupin shaking Jacob's hand.

"I'm Jacob Black." Replied, yes you guessed it, Jacob Black.

"Jacob Black?" Lupin furrowed his brow. "Do you know anyone called Sam Uley?" he said thoughtfully. Jacob's face lit up in recognition of the name.

"You know Sam?" Jacob said leaning toward Lupin a little more.

"We've met." Said Lupin smirking.

Fifteen minutes later the two werewolves were chatting happily together.

"You're lucky though, you can control when you transform." said Lupin bitterly.

"Not really." Said Jacob and for a fleeting moment the smile vanished from his face only to return again a split second afterwards. Lupin averted his eyes politely and changed the subject. "So . . . got a girlfriend?" The moment he said it he wished he hadn't. Jacob's face grew dark and he gripped the glass he had in his hand very tightly.

"Well . . . no." he said morosely then turned to Lupin. "How about you?"

Lupin thought of Tonks for a second and sighed. "No." he said realizing it was a sore subject for both of them.

"Why do all my characters in this fanfiction turn into Emos?" said the voice from above.

They pretended not to hear me.

Next chapter, Emmett and Sirius, don't ask me why.


	3. Emmett meet Sirius

**AN: If anyone can tell me exactly how long it has been since I update this story they will feature in my next chapter as a prize for the utter neglect I have showed this particular fanfiction. Sorry!**

Chapter three: Sirius meets Emmett

Sirius giggled into his pint, already slightly tipsy from the muggle shots he had just downed. What did they put in that stuff? He glanced over at the hulky figure who sat a couple of metres away from him, a black cloak concealed his face and he had one bulky hand clutched round an undrunk pint of muggle lager.

"Alright?" he said. Sirius jumped, how did he know he was watching him?

Emmett took done his hood.

"Yeah…hi." Said Sirius and sipped his pint warily glancing over at the figure who was now peering up at the ceiling in an annoyed fashion.

"Why the hell have we been put together?" he asked, frustrated, to thin air.

A voice drifted down toward them from above, it echoed through the tiny tavern as though from nowhere.

"You've both got black hair." It said. Sirius looked around, bemused; the stranger seemed quite unabashed to hear a strange voice addressing them from above and even seemed irritated when he next spoke.

"Couldn't you think of anything else?" he asked and bent over his drink again."

"Just try and make conversation." I pleaded. "You guys have stuff in common… I think" although I tried to sound convincing can you think of anything Emmett and Sirius have in common, no? Well Emmett couldn't either. He edged closer to Sirius.

"So…" he said drumming his fingers nervously on the bar. "We both have black hair…"

"Yeah…" said Sirius with a nod and a half hearted smile. "Is yours natural?" he asked.

I sighed from up above.

"Yes…yes it is…is yours?" Emmett replied.

"Yeah, tried to die it red once…" said Sirius in a feeble attempt at striking some humour into the conversation and for a moment it worked and Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah? What happened?"

"I went green." Sirius trailed off miserably at this particular memory, the taunts were still too fresh in his mind to derive any humour from this particular anecdote. Emmett's smile died away.

"Oh…right."

"Oh brother" I sighed "You two are hopeless; my readers are going to lose all respect for you as characters." They looked up at me sorrowfully "I know I have" I added.

**I know that was a crap chapter but the next one will be quite interesting get ready for Fleur and Rosalie. (I'm building up to Bella, if there are any suggestions that would be good cos I haven't settled on hers yet lol.)**


	4. Fleur meet Rosalie

**AN: I have had quite a few very strongly opinionated reviews from some people (which is good ********) so I have decided to delay Bella for one more chapter in order to delay the time that I will have to face the wrath of half my readers (either way it's gonna happen), so anyway enjoy! And please review!**

Chapter Four: Fleur meet Rosalie

In a small pub in north Yorkshire locals looked on as two horrendously beautiful blondes writhed around on the floor, pulling at each other's clothes.

"Give it back you peroxide bitch!" Rosalie screamed at Fleur as she snatched at the peach scarf that was held tightly in the French beauty's hand and happened to identical to the one which was tied neatly around her neck.

"No until you admit that you copied me!" issued the silky French accent from the centre of the brawl.

"How could I have copied you!" screamed Rosalie in rage as she pinned down her opponent with her elbow, still trying desperately to retrieve her priceless garment.

"Christine Dior made this for me as a one off!" she screamed back.

Rosalie paused, not wishing to admit that her scarf had come from Primark.

"Cheese-eating-surrender-monkey!"

"Yanky hore!"

"Frog amputater!"

" Mcdonalds muncher!"

They two girls glowered at each other for a moment before recommencing their fight.

At that moment a frantic Bill rushed in closely followed by Emmett.

"Honestly I leave you alone for five minutes." Emmett sighed pulling a still swiping Rosalie off Fleur who know had several sscratch marks on her face and arms but was thankfully not bleeding. Bill pulled Fleur up and gave her a hug, chuckling in amusement.

Rosalie flounced out of the Pub unhappily, calling to Emmett. "I'll be in the car!" she gave Fleur one last glower and then disappeared into the night. Emmett sighed again and grinned at Bill.

"Women eh?" he said. "I'm really sorry. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Thanks!" said Bill. "Look…you should stay, watch the game."

"There's a game on?" Emmet asked with temptation in his eyes.

"Yeah do you follow the muggle…I mean do you follow sports?" asked Bill.

"Yeah! I love the football here! Did you see the match last week?" Emmett replied as he went to sit at the bar with Bill, fleur rushed off to see if she could have one more round with Rosalie who was cutting her brakes as they spoke.

There was a cough from up above and Emmett looked up, surprised.

"Excuse me!" I said, disapprovingly. Bill looked around, confused. "You've already had your paring!"

"But we're just gonna watch the ga…" Emmett began but I stopped hm.

"That doesn't matter! Now how are you and Sirius getting along?" I asked and he hung his head slightly.

"I left him to come here." I tutted.

"Well…there's no use hanging around here making friends get back to him!" Emmett got up to go, Bill was still looking round to find the source of the mysterious voice. "And remember…" I said as he reached the door and looked round. "…you both have black hair!" Emmett nodded and left the pub leaving Bill feeling rather rejected.

"Don't worry Bill! I'll give you someone else to play with!" I said happily and then fell silent. Bill returned to his drink, looking around in a rather scared manner.

**AN: Aww aren't I cruel to poor Emmett! Not sure who's next but there are gonna be more chapters so please keep reading!**


End file.
